


Struggling with the Obvious

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for hpgw_100 prompts Obviously and Struggle.





	Struggling with the Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Set at the Burrow, the summer before HBP  


* * *

He was not interested in her, he wasn't. She was Ron's little sister! She already had a boyfriend!

Harry struggled to tear his eyes away from Ginny's pale, smooth legs but was failing miserably. 

When he finally succeeded, he found himself staring are her incredibly delectable rear end which was encased in a pair of impossibly tight short shorts. Worse, she was bending over, right in front of him.

Now, to make matters even worse, all the blood in his body suddenly decided to congeal in his crotch. He cursed his tight jeans that were currently tenting out in front of him in a losing attempt to constrain his raging erection.

She stood up and turned around, giving him one of her wonderful smiles.

"Harry, I didn't realize you were there! How are you this...oh, my," she blushed, suddenly noticing his embarrassing situation.

Harry wanted to sink through the floor but decided he might as well brazen it out.

"I guess I like you more than I thought, Ginny," he muttered with a lopsided smile.

She walked over, cupped his bulge in her soft hand and squeezed it lightly. He gasped and smiled.

"Obviously!" she smiled, squeezing it once more.


End file.
